


Ghost

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [65]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 711 OV, Archades, Break Up, Community: ff_fortnightly, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larsa is getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fiend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147833) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



Larsa gathers the dark magicite from his bedroom, taking each into a box lined with stone, and shutting the lid. The stones were Penelo's gift, their placement Larsa's concession to her discomfort towards his brother's spirit. However, Larsa has this day brokered a marriage with a particularly politically suitable faction of the Rozarrian imperial family, and thus prior to this undertaking set aside his Dalmascan friend. Larsa has not spoken with his brother for so long--

But the shadows do not coalesce.

"Brother?" Larsa calls out into the night. But all he hears is the echo of his own voice.


End file.
